A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) can include a wellbore drilled into a formation. Hydraulic fracturing operations can be performed on the wellbore to increase production by pumping a hydraulic fluid down the cased wellbore into the formation at pressures and injection rates sufficient to cause the formation rock to initiate and propagate a hydraulic fracture (or induced fracture) into the subterranean formation. Accurate estimation of the geometry of the hydraulic fracture can improve production economics by increasing reservoir productivity and reducing completion costs.